1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments relate generally to systems and methods for generating animation elements. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods of generating a reusable animation element from a digital drawing input stream.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Illustrating graphical designs or drawings by animating the designs on a whiteboard or similar surface is a popular effect used in marketing, presentations, and animation industries. In particular, displaying the process of a person drawing a graphical design (or of a design otherwise being illustrated) on a whiteboard is often more effective than merely displaying the finished design. For example, illustrating the creation of the design can be an engaging and pleasing experience for viewers. By illustrating the drawing process of a design to viewers, an advertiser or presenter often creates a connection between the viewers and the advertisement, presentation, or other media.
Some conventional animation methods capture video of whiteboard animations for use in marketing, presentations, or animations. For example, some methods use a camera to capture continuous video of a person sketching or drawing a design on a whiteboard. Other methods capture stop-motion or time-lapse video of a sketch or drawing and convert the video into a whiteboard animation. Although such methods are able to create videos of whiteboard animations, once videos of the whiteboard animations are created, the animations in the videos are static and unchangeable.
In other conventional animation methods, computing applications are able to create animations by creating videos of a digital drawing within the computing application. Specifically, some conventional computing applications detect the drawing input and store the drawing input as a video. The conventional computing applications can then replay the video of the drawing input within the computing applications. Such conventional animation methods are limited to the same application in which the video is captured and the videos are static once they are created.
These and other disadvantages may exist with respect to conventional design animation techniques.